teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stilinski Family
The Stilinski Family is a well-known family in Teen Wolf. They are the paternal members of Stiles's family, including his father, Noah, and his grandfather, Elias; their last name, Stilinski, is how its male members got the nickname "Stiles." They appear to be a family of public servants, as many of its members, such as Elias and Noah, have served in the military, and Noah is also a police officer and Sheriff of Beacon County. For most of the last decade, the family has consisted solely of Stiles and Noah, as Noah and his father Elias have been estranged for a long time, and Claudia, the wife of Noah and mother of Stiles, died of complications from frontotemporal dementia when Stiles was a young child. Ever since her death, Stiles and Noah have had a profoundly close bond, as they recognize that they are all the family the other has left. This bond is so strong that Stiles even sacrificed himself in a suicide ritual in an attempt to save Noah from the Darach. After the Ghost Riders erased Stiles from reality, some of the family history was altered; in the original timeline, Claudia, has been deceased since 2004, but in Stiles' absence, she appears to be still alive and happily married to Noah, with both believing they simply never chose to have a child of their own. However, when Lydia Martin helped Noah remember Stiles, he was able to understand that this version of Claudia wasn't real, causing her to be banished while Noah's memories of his son returned. Known Members ----- Elias Stilinski Human; Army Engineer (formerly), Nursing Home Patient Elias Stilinski is a former Army engineer who served in World War II, helping the American war effort by helping to build bridges; it was during his military service that he gained the nickname "Stiles." At some point after the war ended, he married a yet-unnamed woman, with whom he had a son, Noah Stilinski. However, Elias was both a physically and emotionally abusive man and took his frustrations out on his wife, to the point where Noah stepped in to protect her and was shoved through a glass coffee table; tiny shards of glass were embedded in Noah's shoulder, where they remain in the present day. Eventually, Elias developed dementia and was eventually placed in a nursing home several towns away from Beacon Hills. This dementia seems to have made the Ghost Riders' existence-erasing powers ineffective against him, as he made a comment to Noah about going home to his "dead wife and loser son" in a moment of lucidity, suggesting that his dementia prevented him from fully forgetting about his grandson, Stiles' existence. ----- Noah Stilinski Human; Sheriff of Beacon County Noah is the son of Elias Stilinski, an Army engineer, and his unnamed wife. Noah grew up in an abusive household, often stepping in to protect his mother from Elias' rage, but when he graduated from high school, he still followed his father's footsteps by enlisting in the Army. At some point, he fell in love with his high school classmate, Claudia Gajos, with whom he later attended college, and they made plans to marry and have children prior to their college graduation. After graduation, Noah became a deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, and he and Claudia gave birth to their son, M. Stilinski, shortly afterward, whose first name remains unknown and who goes by the nickname of "Stiles." In the early 2000s, Noah was elected the Sheriff of Beacon County. Unfortunately, Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia during this time as well, and she eventually succumbed to the disease in 2004, leaving Noah and Stiles to live life without her. Noah's relationship with his son grew stronger and stronger through the years due to being the only family they had left. Noah was said to have toed the line between recreational drinking and alcoholism to the point where his coworkers were forced to encourage him to cut down his whiskey intake for the sake of his job. In 2011, Noah's eyes were opened to the hidden world of the supernatural as a result of Stiles' membership in the McCall Pack, a pack of various supernatural creatures led by Stiles' best friend Scott McCall, a True Alpha Werewolf. Ever since, Noah has acted as the pack's liaison with the police force, using his knowledge of the law to help them from a legal standpoint while the pack and their allies helped him solve criminal cases related to the supernatural. In early 2013, the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt came to Beacon Hills and erased Noah's son Stiles from existence, which somehow affected the timeline and made his wife, Claudia, alive again. Though Noah did get small, unconscious hints regarding his missing son, he was mostly under the impression that he and Claudia simply chose not to have children. When Lydia Martin helped him to regain his memories of Stiles, Claudia faded away for a short time. The phantom Claudia returned a final time to try to kill Stiles so she could be with Noah forever, but with help from Lydia's Banshee scream, Noah was able to kill her with his gun. ----- Claudia Gajos Stilinski Human; Stilinski by marriage Claudia Gajos was the love of Noah Stilinski's life, and the two ultimately got married after college, leading Claudia to take Noah's last name, Stilinski, as her own. The two lived happily and had a son, Mieczysław, who was named after her father and who was nicknamed "Stiles" after Noah's father. In the early-mid 2000s, Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, a disease that caused her to become paranoid, delusional, and unable to discern dreams from reality. This disease eventually took her life in 2004, where she died in the hospital with Stiles at her side. Her death affects both Stiles and Noah to this day, though her loss also brought them closer together. However, upon the Ghost Riders arriving in Beacon Hills and capturing Stiles, taking him to the Phantom Train Station and erasing him from existence, a phantom form of Claudia returned to keep Noah from remembering their son. The two lived a happy life with Noah believing that they had simply chosen never to have children, and that Claudia had miraculously beaten her frontotemporal dementia. Despite this, Noah continued to get hints of Stiles' existence, which ultimately won out when Lydia Martin, one of Stiles' closest friends and his long-enduring crush, helped Noah remember that his son existed, which caused the phantom Claudia fade away-- he couldn't believe in Claudia and accept his son's existence at the same time. Unfortunately, the phantom version of Claudia returned just as the McCall Pack had diverted the Ghost Riders' train and tried to kill Stiles so that she could continue living happily with Noah. Thankfully, Noah's gun when combined with the force of Lydia's Banshee Scream caused the phantom Claudia to be killed for good. ----- Stiles Stilinski Human; McCall Pack Member Stiles Stillinski is the son of Noah Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski. ----- Trivia TBA Category:Families